The Lost Boys
by zengirl97
Summary: Hitsugaya, Renji and Ihcigo are on a U.S military team. Action. Humor. Barney theme song And three unexpected visitors. My First Stories. Just tell me what i need to improve.


"I'm bored!" Renji huffed. "Well it's not like I can do anything about it, so, SHUT THE HELL UP." Hitsugaya exclaimed in the icy way he does. The three boys Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Renji, were bored. VERY, VERY, BORED."GEEZ, NO NEED TO BE MEAN…." Renji mumbled something that only Hitsugaya could hear. "WHAT'D YOU SAY! AND WHO YOU CALLIN'_ LITTLE_!" Ichigo sat and listened to their argument.

They were at their hillside mansion. Renji was sprawled out on the floor in the middle of the living room while Hitsugaya was hanging upside down about 12 feet above the ground from a beam on the ceiling doing what looked like sit ups . Ichigo was sitting on a barstool at the island in the kitchen. "Oi, Ichigo when do we have to go back to post?" Asked a curious Hitsugaya. "Friday, why?" bent back as if to grab his feet, but, released his legs, landing on the tile floor practically soundless.

The three were on a Special Ops U.S military team called The Lost Boys.

Around 5 pm Hitsugaya went into the kitchen and started a meal for the three, knowing Hitsugaya it would probably be a mean Italian dish.

"GOD THAT SMELLS GOOD...what is it?" Renji asked in a Patrick Star voice from SpongeBob. "Pasta Puttanesca." Hitsugaya purred as he took a bite "Wow, this is….." he furrowed his brow hard and brought his hand to his chest, he kept it there for a moment, and then he collapsed hitting the ground loudly. "TOSHIRO!" Ichigo roared as he and Renji ran across the room only to find, no Toshiro.

"Where'd he go?" Then Ichigo grabbed walkie talkies off the counter, tossed one to Renji, then sprinted to the closet were he got a nerf gun. At the same time Renji ran and dove over the couch grabbing his nerf gun as he came out of a ninja roll and slammed his back up against the wall.

"Ichigo, stay alert, he _is_ the assassin of the group." Whispered a very unprepared Renji into his walkie.

"No shit, Dumbass!" Ichigo whispered back harshly. Then the two heard a bone-chilling childish giggle. At the same time the two said "Oh, my, God."

Hitsugaya was above the two on the nine large beams. He started to sing slowly in a terrifying child's voice "**I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you**." "Ichigo, dude, we, are, screwed. Oh, ho, ho, man." Ichigo looked around the corner giving Renji a sarcastic look. "You're telling me!" "**Won't you say you love me too… the itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout down came the rain washed the spider out, out came the sun and dried up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again.**" Toshiro then threw a spoon onto the floor. Renji jumped up instinctively. "On the ceiling!" Ichigo screamed. The two started rapidly shooting at Toshiro as he leaped beam from beam he then did a spiral dive off the beams landing on the bed in the open ceilinged room. Hitsugaya shouted at Renji and Ichigo "You two shoot like one armed monkeys on prom night!" "Yeah, well come in here, and I'll clean the floor with that mop you call your hair!" Renji retorted. Renji and Ichigo's military skills kicked in. They swiftly moved to the door of the room where Hitsugaya landed. Little do they know of, the extent of the assassin's skills. Renji kicked the door in to find, again, no Toshiro. But there were to real, bullet shooting, Auto 9'swaiting for them on the neatly made bed. The two looked at one another. "So, he wants to play dirty, eh?" Ichigo said slyly, grinning maniacally like the unrestrained bastard he is, they gladly grabbed the guns. "What the heck."

Just then Hitsugaya switched the power off. He was in nothing but khaki military pants, black boots and a leather strap of throwing knives across his back including a perfectly sculpted upper body and night vision sunglasses. "Renji, you get the night seekers and I'll get the flash bangs and grenades." "Got it." Hitsugaya slowly and quietly crep up the stairs only to be shot at as he ran down the hall diving and sliding head first into the end room kicking the door closed. Renji shot at the door putting a good sized hole in it with his newly equipped automatic pistol. If you were to stand outside it would sound as if it was a shooting range. "Contact north!" Renji barked. Just then they heard gunshots from the opposite side of the room. They both whipped their heads around shooting towards the gunshots. This bought time for Hitsugaya to escape to his secret stash hidden in his bedroom behind his nightstand. He crawled through the hole into a stairway that lead downward. He followed it after closing the nightstand door, into a massive basement filled with guns, explosives, grenades, practically any military weapon you could think of. Renji got up carelessly, walked over to where the gunshot sounds were, finding a square thing.

He pressed stop on Toshiro's IPod terminating the gunshots. Hitsugaya heard the ceasing gunshots 'shit.' he thought to himself 'they figured it out.' Ichigo went to the hallway closet opening a secret door grabbing an RC car. He drove the little car to the room where they thought Hitsugaya was, only to have it blow up as a badass Hitsugaya stormed around the corner behind the boys shooting a huge grenade launcher in one hand and a machine gun in the other. Renji and Ichigo dove in opposite directions. Ichigo managed to shoot Hitsugaya in the leg. Renji threw a flash bang blinding Hitsugaya. Return fire came, hitting Renji in the arm and nicking Ichigo on his side. All three now bleeding were at war with one another throwing C4, grenades and other explosives. Renji had multiple scratches and cuts same with the others. The three boys didn't know, but there was a furious Matsumoto, Momo and Rukia watching from the outside. The girls burst through the front door, stopping the boys dead in their tracks.

They were fighting hand to hand combat. Renji had Hitsugaya in a choke hold, Hitsugaya was biting Renji's arm while his leg right was wrapped around Ichigo's neck and his left leg was wrapped around Ichigo's chest. Ichigo had taken his belt off and wrapped it around hitsugaya's neck. The guys held their positions, but were looking at the unexpected women that barged through the door. Rukia walked over to the closet, grabbed an MP5K and waited. Matsumoto walked to Hitsugaya's room and came back with a M16A4. Momo went to the laundry room and came back to the living room with a Mini-Uzi. Momo grabbed Renji, Matsumoto grabbed Hitsugaya, and Rukia grabbed Ichigo. All women had demented looks with their guns pointed at one another. "Rules?" asked Matsumoto. Hitsugaya piped in "Rules? What rules?" "Shut up, Hitsugaya." "You shut up Ichigo." "Boys, can it! Rukia, what are the rules?" Matsumoto snapped impatiently. Rukia tilted her head to the side to think then she had mischievous look in her eye "Crew expendable." The boys looked and gave one another an 'Ah, Shit' look. The three drug their men in separate directions. The boys all exclaimed at the same time "Alpha! Mike! Foxtrot!" The girls were also on a Special Ops USM team called The Damsels. Matsumoto quickly set up motion trackers as Hitsugaya got the first aid kit out of the bathroom. Rukia and Ichigo were in Ichigo's bedroom, Renji and Momo were in Renji's upstairs room, and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were his master bedroom.

The girls got prepared, then set out to attack. Rukia had gone prone when she saw Momo. She cocked her gun and opened fire. Momo ducked and broke into a sprint and took cover behind the island in the kitchen, and returned fire, then launched a flash bang up the stairs. Rukia went wide eyed and covered her head. Momo took the chance and ran up the stairs took Rukia's gun and started to run back to Renji, but the flash effect wore off. Rukia blinked then ran toward Momo. Rukia jumped and grabbed Momo's shoulders and they crashed into the guard rail, landing on the dinning room table. Glass shattered and tables broke, guns were shot and war cries were heard, but that didn't stop the war, no. Matsumoto heard this and took advantage of the moment, she threw a flash bang towards the two. Meanwhile Renji had snuck out of his room down the stairs and out to the balcony. Ichigo and Hitsugaya did the same. "Oi, who do you thinks gonna win?" Renji asked. "I don't know, but a nice cold soda and some pasta sounds good." Hitsugaya groaned as he rubbed his stomach. "Oh, that sounds good. I'll go get us some." Ichigo said as he went to get them something to eat.

Later after they ate the girls were still fighting. Renji had gone in to trying and stop them leaving Hitsugaya and ichigo alone on the balcony. "Hey, Ichigo I bet you two hundred bucks we are gonna have to go stop them." "Well, Captain, I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that one." They pulled out their money and watched the outcome with patience and big mischievous grins on their faces.


End file.
